


Ein ausgefallenes Geburtstagsgeschenk

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Hamburger SV - Freeform, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>René Adler hat sich etwas Besonders für Manuels Geburtstag ausgedacht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein ausgefallenes Geburtstagsgeschenk

"Hey." Eine leise Stimme klang durch das Telefon. Renés Stimme, die Stimme, die er so sehr vermisst hatte. Gerade an seinem Geburtstag. Aber sie waren gerade Meister geworden, René hatte heute ein Spiel - Abstiegskampf - da war es unmöglich sich zu sehen. Mehr noch, normalerweise verbrachte René den Spieltag ganz verkrochen in seinem Hotelzimmer, wollte sich von nichts und niemanden stören lassen in seiner Konzentration.

Jetzt aber hatte er Manu angerufen, von sich aus. Ein glückliches Lächeln zog sich über Manus Lippen - er war René dann doch wichtiger als der Job. Auch, wenn sein Freund immer so verbissen war, und auch sein musste, angesichts ihrer momentanen Position.

"Hey", antwortete Manu etwas verspätet, er war doch ziemlich überrascht gewesen. "Schön, dass du anrufst."

Er hörte René leise lachen, auch ein ganz ungewohntes Geräusch an Spieltagen. "Kann dich doch an deinem Geburtstag nicht ignorieren. Also, herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute", wünschte er - und lachte wieder.

"Danke", freute sich Manu hörbar.

"Wo bist du?", fragte René ihn leise. Es raschelte im Hintergrund, offenbar war René im Hotelzimmer und lag auf dem Bett.

"Zu Hause. Sofa", erklärte Manu. "Hab ja kein Training nach gestern, und viele Leute kommen auch nicht. Sind wohl alle noch zu kaputt." Immerhin hatten sie am Vorabend ihrer Meisterschaft gefeiert. "Ein paar Jungs wollten nachher vorbeigucken, aber erst heute Abend."

"Das ist gut", hörte er René lächeln. "Dann... ab ins Bett, Süßer. Und stell mal auf Lautsprecher." Kurz wollte Manu protestieren, immerhin war es auf dem Sofa, eingekuschelt in die Decke und mit ein paar weichen Kissen, auch nicht ungemütlich, aber René bestand darauf. "Los, ab, alter Mann!"

"Ich geb dir gleich alter Mann!", murrte Manu, stand aber dann doch auf. Er war nicht wirklich müde, Muskelkater hatte er auch nicht - woher auch, es war ein ganz normales Spiel gewesen in Berlin - aber es war so schön gemütlich gewesen auf dem Sofa. Nun, das würde es im Bett sicher auch werden.

"Bist du im Schlafzimmer?", fragte René nach einem Moment nach, und auf Manus Bestätigung wies er ihn an: "Geh mal an deinen Schrank. Linke Seite. Mach die Tür auf. Unten sind die Sommersachen. T-Shirts und so. Das rote Shirt da in der Mitte vom Stapel - hol das mal raus. Vorsichtig. Da ist was drin, hm? Aber nicht auspacken, nimm das Shirt so mit, ja? Und dann leg dich aufs Bett."

Neugierig zog Manu das besagte Shirt aus dem Schrank. Ein Karton, etwas länger als DinA5 und ziemlich hoch, war darin zu ertasten, aber nachdem René ihn noch nicht dazu aufgefordert hatte, legte er es erstmal auf das Bett, das Handy ebenfalls, und sich daneben.

"Ich schätze, du hast ein T-Shirt an und Jogginghose?", fragte René ihn leise. Manu nickte erst nur, ehe er auch laut antwortete, "Habe ich."

"Das ist gut", hörte er René. "Dann zieh doch schon mal das Shirt aus. Das stört doch nur." Manu nickte leicht, er ahnte, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde. Hatten sie zwar noch nie gemacht, aber insgeheim hatte er es sich schon öfter vorgestellt.

"Ich kann es mir vorstellen", raunte René, und wieder raschelte es. Offenbar zog René sein Shirt jetzt ebenfalls aus. "Du siehst so verdammt gut aus..."

Manu atmete kurz durch, er konnte sich ebenfalls nur zu gut vorstellen, wie heiß René jetzt aussah. "Du auch", bat er deswegen.

"Hmm", raunte René, es war das Geräusch, das er oft machte, wenn Manu ihn streichelte, seine Hände über seinen ganzen Körper streichen ließ, scheinbar ziellos, und doch immer die richtigen Stellen traf. Unwillkürlich legte Manu seine Hand auf den Bauch und bewegte sie, ganz langsam. Es fühlte sich gut an, warm und ein klein wenig erregend. "Ja, so ists gut", wisperte René, er hatte wohl das leise Seufzen gehört, das Manu entwichen war.

"So, und jetzt die Hose", gab René die nächste Anweisung. Manu folgte ihr nur zu gerne und zog sich die Hose von den Beinen. "Du auch, ja?", bat er, bekam aber nur ein leises Lachen zur Antwort. "Klar. So, und jetzt..." René seufzte leise, offenbar streichelte er sich selbst, und Manu tat es ihm gleich. Leicht über die Beine, über den Schritt, doch die interessantesten Stellen ließ er noch aus. Dennoch fühlte er, wie er immer erregter wurde, auch durch die leisen Geräusche, die er von René hörte. Der war sowieso immer etwas lauter beim Sex, und jetzt schien er sich auch fester zu streicheln, gezielter, als Manu.

Aber auch er kam der Sache langsam näher, streichelte mit einer Hand die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel, die andere kreiste um seine Brustwarzen. Auch er seufzte immer wieder leise.

"Manu? Magst du jetzt dein Geschenk auspacken?", fragte René ihn leise. Manu nickte leicht, knurrte zustimmend, und angelte mit einer Hand nach dem Shirt, die andere streichelte weiter zwischen seinen Beinen. Neugierig zog er den kleinen Kasten heran, und nach Renés Aufforderung öffnete er ihn. Ein... Schwanz, tatsächlich, ein lebensechter Schwanz lag darin. Aus Gummi. Hautfarben.

"Kommt er dir bekannt vor?", fragte René hörbar erregt. Vorsichtig, fast andächtig nahm Manu den Dildo in die Hand, wog ihn, betrachtete und befühlte ihn. "Ist das.. deiner?", fragte er, und allein der Gedanke ließ ihn steif werden.

"Ja. Dachte, dann bist du nicht so alleine heute... Komm... benutz ihn. Lass es mich hören." Bei den Worten keuchte Manu leise auf.

Noch einmal betrachtete er den Dildo in seiner Hand. Ja, es war Renés Schwanz, eindeutig. So groß und heiß und so perfekt! "Benutz ihn", keuchte René leise, offenbar streichelte er sich inzwischen selbst fest und schneller. Manu nickte nur leicht, "Ja, ich... ich will ihn. Ich will dich." Er drehte sich leicht, oben am Kopfende der Matratze lag immer eine Tube, und die würde er jetzt brauchen. Das Klacken ließ René leise aufkeuchen, dann gab Manu etwas Gel auf seine Finger und bereitete sich hastig etwas vor. Er liebte Renés Schwanz in sich, er brauchte dafür nicht viel Vorbereitung.

Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite, eine Hand an seinem Schwanz, mit der anderen schob er den Dildo in sich. Groß und so "geil", wie er heiser keuchte. Es fühlte sich gut an, verboten gut, dass sein Freund mit ihm schlief - obwohl er gar nicht da war. Langsam schob er den Dildo tiefer, dann zog er ihn wieder heraus - und keuchte wieder auf. Aus dem Telefon hörte er René ebenfalls keuchen und stöhnen, er merkte, wie sich sein Freund zusammenriss nicht zu laut zu sein.

"Komm", bat René schließlich, "Bitte... lass uns beide kommen." Das war das letzte Bisschen, das Manu noch gebraucht hatte, ehe sich alles zusammenzog, er sich versteifte und heftig kam.

Laut atmend lagen sie da, und Manu fühlte dem Orgasmus noch nach. "Wow", wisperte er, dann hörte er René leise lachen. "War gut, hm? Ich erwarte, dass du ihn jetzt immer mitnimmst... wenn ich nicht dabei sein kann."

Allein der Gedanke kribbelte in Manus Bauch. Das würde er tun, auf jeden Fall!


End file.
